twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tilt
Grey |coat = Powder Blue |mane = Orchid White |timezone = GMT +0 }} Brief Description Tilt is a Pegasus pony with a Powder Blue coat and orchid white mane, her eyes are grey resembling pinballs and is almost never seen without her lucky Trottlieb beanie. Her cutie-mark is a pinball flipper coloured cream with a red rim with a pinball resting just above the flipper to the left. Personality Tilt is a laid back pegasus pony and it's very difficult to get on her bad side, but don't let the fact she's laid back fool you, when it comes to things she loves she has a fierce competitive side and can't stand being out-done, especially when it comes to Pinball. She is a pony of simple tastes and doesn't trust food with more than 3 accents in the name because she's wary it might be hiding something. Tilt's Cutie Mark Story Tilt is a pegasus pony born in Cantergo, Whinnynois. Ever since she was a little filly she had a affinity for arcades, trotting from arcade to arcade in search of fun and merriment. But one day she would discover something called a pinball machine. She put one bit in, then another, then another, then another and then another! Tilt kept playing until a pony approached her noting her score and told her about an upcoming tournament for young colts and fillies that was coming up during the annual Whinnynois pinball expo. Upon hearing this she rushed home begging her parents if she could go, once she convinced them the next few days were spent learning the in's and out's of pinball machines. Even going as far as checking out books from the library to figure out how they were built. The day had finally arrived for the pinball expo to get underway, her eyes lit up like she was in a candy shop. The intoxicating bells and whistles as balls were hitting bumpers, the lightshows whenever somepony hit the jackpot. It was like a little slice of heaven as she rushed around looking at every pinball machine, but not gawking, analyzing. Any one of these machines could be what she plays in the tournament. An announcement had came over the convention halls speakers telling all participants of the young pro's pinball competition to head to the centre stage to sign up for entry. Like a bolt of lightning she was there almost being the first to sign up. Once the contest got underway she was like none of the other fillys or colts there. She was racking up scores that were making some of the adult ponies cheer and whistle. Soon the finals was upon her and it was down to her and a pony named 'Flipper Trick' it was a close battle but she beat his score and as the crowd cheered and other colts and fillys lifted her up for victory, her cutie mark appeared on her flank. A cream coloured flipper with a red rim with a pinball resting just above the bottom of the flipper. Tilt's Career Ever since her pinball victory earning cutie-mark she had been doodling things in class to do with pinball, making up her own designs and features instead of doing the work the school laid out for her to do. She knew of a company Trottlieb, Equestria's oldest pinball manufacturer and every so often she would send them letters of her sketches and ideas, she would get copy and pasted replies back saying they appreciated the ideas. Until her 16th birthday, she received a birthday card from Trottlieb and a letter cordially inviting her for a job interview as a Pinball Designer for their esteemed company. It was the best present she could possibly receive, needless to say when the interview came there was not much to say as they knew her ability and this was just a formality. Tilt has been working for Trottlieb ever since. Tilt's Tables Below is a list of 10 machines Tilt has designed and you can find at least one of them in any arcade. Canterlot Gardens: Tilts first machine design for Trottlieb, very basic jet bumper table but requires a bit of skill to not let the ball drain. Wonderbolt Academy: A table built around orbital shots, quick reflexes are required to not let the ball drain, beginners have a hard time with this tables speed. Daring Do and the Quest for the Multi-Ball: A multi-ball themed table with an easy Multi-ball mechanic, multi-ball mode can go up to 8 balls Draconequus Destruction: Tilts whackiest designs with magna-saves, ramps that go outside of the table and even eject from the back box and an animatronic Discord head is the centrepiece. Eternal Night: A table built around the historical event of Nightmare Moons defeat by Princess Celestia, designed before Luna's restoration which can be found in the upcoming Eternal Night 2. The great Saddle Race: A table designed around hitting ramp combo's to progress in the race faster. reaching a 10x ramp combo wins you multi-ball and a chance to earn extra balls. Applebucking Bronco's: Another basic table with jet bumpers and drop targets, each drop target represents an apple, the more buckets you fill the higher the multiplier gets, this table features add-a-ball meaning you can have multiball, but you add a ball one at a time by making a required shot. Cavern of Changelings: A table themed around escaping a changeling nest, the player is on a timer and can extend it by hitting drop targets or making ramp shots, once the timer drains, the flippers stop functioning and the ball drains, to make the table fair it has no out-lanes. Frantic Fashionista:A table she was inspired to design during her experience in Mane-hatten, she noticed fashion week was on and how frantic everypony was, so she designed a table where it would start with a 3-ball multi-ball. it became a very popular table for it's fun factor. Power Ponies : Maneniac Mayhem: A table she was commissioned to design for the Power Ponies comic book, this features an animatronic of the Maneniac who can adjust and move ramps which represent her long mane. Category:Mares Category:Pegasi Category:OCs